Fire Emblem Dante's Journey
by Dragon slayer 41
Summary: A young man by name of Dante life changes when his destiney is intertwined with those of Robin and Chrom during that fateful day in southtown how will he deal with Bandits, Risen, a Mad king,a Conqueror and a evil dragon who want to see the world burn? Toon into find out
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first time writing a Fanfiction and had decided to do it on one of my favorite game Fire Emblem Awakening it will centre around my OC Dante also pairing are undecided.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC all rights are to Nintendo

Chapter 1 Invisible Ties

Three figure walked into a dark chamber on the wall where the marking of grima, at the end of this chamber stood a man speaking an incantation into a flaming cauldron. One of the three figure walked up he was a young man at least in his twenties he had blue hair and wore the garbs of a Ylisse royalty strap to his left shoulder is a sliver guard attach to that is a tarted white cap, in his right hand is legendary sword known as the falchion a blade that could cut almost anything and bore the brand of the Exalt on his shoulder the blue haired man spoke "Stop this madness Valider do you know what will happen if Grima is revived!" He said.

The man known Valider looked at the three he was was a tall man with gravity defying hair he wore royal dark mage garbs and carried a book with the marking of Grima on it, The man starts to launch loudly and respond "You fools you have walking into your death, when my master is revived we will watch as your beloved Ylisse burn to the ground and life drain out of your people eyes. The man said laughing again he pulled out his tome and got it charged it with dark magic.

The second person to speak took of her hood and revel her snow whit hair her face of a nineteen year old she held her silver sword and thoron in hand and said"Do you Grima would really let any of live especially you he is using you you why can't you see this" Valider respond by say "I will not listen to the like of you you are a disgrace throwing god hood for them now come Grim can repair anything i do to that body so come meet your faith!" he said.

"Robin Chrom enough talk lets settle this with cold hard steel" the last of the three spoke he had shoulder length white hair blue eyes and wore the outfit of the mercenary class he was also in his twenties in his hand he held a killing edge and pointed it at Valider "Agreed" said Chrom and Robin together

Chrom was the first to attack he soung falchion down Valider caught it in his darkness and lighting infused hand, each time Chrom try to attack Valider was ready with a counter that was until Danta joined and the slowly started to overpower him with their content attack after doing the Valider teleported was stand on air. Valider prepared a dark ball of energy until he heard Chrom shout there he was caught by surprise by his daughter who was charging a thoron luckily he threw the attack down in times and watch as the three scattered but his daughter still managed to throw the thoron at him which he dodged an amount the confusion struck the prince and white haired teen with another dark ball of energy slamming the two against the wall about to finish them off just then his peast of a daughter stop it with a Thoron.

Dante point of view 

As I dusted myself of and took the elixir that Robin gave me and watch as she help Chrom up and also gave him an elixir he spoke "This is it our final batlle! You two are one of us a no "destiny" change that know lets kill this bastard and be done with it. I looked to man I consider a brother and gave him a cocky smile and said "He won't know what will hit him right Robin" she game me a small and nodded in agreement as she pulled her sword out again and gave the plan I looked around her"you sure about this Robin "she looked me in the eye "this is my problem so I should be the one to end it" Chrom and i noded and gpy ready.

As me and Chrom got ready Robin gave the hand single and me and Chrom charged again Valider again parry our attacks i said "This is getting old real fast Chrom is she ready?" I ask "yeah" he said next i see is a flash of lightning hit Valider in the chest and saw her sprint past me and next thing i saw was sword in Valider and him with a look of shock as he cough up black blood and slowly faded away i could not help but pick her up and hug her and After realizing what I was doing I quickly put her down and blush red when i looked at her she was also red we quickly regained our composure and happy greeted Chrom who said "Thank to you Robin we won the day" she scpok her heading "the os because write all worked together as team." While she was saying that I felt a surge of dark energy when I turned arounds what i saw was horrible

Valider just refused to die and with his final breath said " this is not over damn you three" as he charged one final attack to kill an unarmed Chrom before I could do anything Robin pushed me and Chrom away and took the attack as me and Chrom went to check her she she seem fine and unhamr which I found stange when I was about to leave and tell everyone we won I heard Chrom scream in pain before i could register whay just happened i felt something stick me in the heart and when I loom to see how did it iy was Robin, as I look in her eye I see everything pain sadness regreat all I can do is just lay hear as she shead tears with my last strength I tell her she not to blame as everything turns dark I could hear the faint laugh of Valider and Robin crying over me and Chrom body.

Next character. The verge of History

AN: Well I hoped everyone in joyed this story has been in my head for a couple of day and i just decided to write don't know if i will continue but will try and also i would appreciate some reviews and some constructive criticism it helps me do better.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: How's it going everyone Dragon slayer 41 her to bring you another chapter of Fire Emblem Dante's journey. And for people who are wondering my story will follow canon for while but with some tweaks and after a while it will branch off, also for battle scenes I am not to experience with that but over time I will get better writing them so bare with me for now and I will try and increase the length of my chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC all rights are to Nintendo.

Chapter 2 The Verge of History

Chrom's point of view 

"Alright Frederick that should be the last of the bandits" I said "Indeed milord the rest flead after you struck down their leader" Frederick said "Milord this is third village struck this week and I have another report of bandits problem in Southtown" I took a deep sigh as I put Falchion back in it scabbard and then look at the village "These bandits are really started to become a problem I hate to think of what would have happened if we did not make it."

"Indeed milord but I think it is time to move on to Southtown." I nodded and then looked at Lissa and ask "Are you done healing the injured villagers?" She nodded and said "yeah Chrom they should be fine there injury were not that severe they should pull through" "Good alright time to move out you two we have on more stop left then in back to the places.

As we walked on the Road to Southtown I could not help but admire what a beautiful day it was, to bad days like this get ruined my meaning less bloodshed thanks to that mad king who constantly sending bandits over our borders to start a war with us. Before I could continue my thoughts I heard lissa scream and say she tripped over something or more precisely someone who was laying on the ground with their hood up as lissa picked herself up and said "Man who leave a giant...She stop mid sentence before looking down with a face of concern.

Third person point of virtual 

"Chrom we have to do something" said lissa "What do you spouse we do"said Chrom "I don't know respond Lissa before the could continue they heard moans and saw the person eyes open "I see your awake now" said chrom and lissa flowed up with "Hey there" "There are better place to take a nap then on the ground you know gimme your hand. As Chrom helped the person up there person hood fell off it revealed a girl with snow white hair and brown eyes who was a little shorter than Chrom on her face was a look of confusion and frantic looking around Chrom said "you all right?" then her eyes landed on chrome and she spoke.

"Thank You Chrom" she said "Ah then you know who I am?" Chrom said the girl shook her head " No its strange it just kind of came to me,..."Hmm how curious tell what is your name? And do you know why you were lying in the road? "My name... it's...hmm" Chrom saw her confusion and ask "you don't remember your name?"

"I'm not sure i'm sorry but where am I?" The girl ask Lissa then said "Hey i know what this is it is called amnesia? Frederick spoke this time by saying" I Called it a load if pegasus dung" he said sternly. "Do you really expect us to believe you remember milord name and not your own" the girl responds by saying "it is the truth" Chrom sighed and spoke "And what if it is true we can't just leave her hear what type of shepherd would we be. "

Just the same milord you must know it is not wise to let a wolf in with the sheeps? Chrom thought this over your right lets bring her in to town and sort this out shall we."

As the words left Chrom mouth the white haired girl panicked a little "Don't i get a say in this?" Chrom respond by saying "peace friend one we get to town we will hear all what you have to say now come" he said with a smile as they started walking after a while the white haired girl asked " what will you do to me am I your prisoner? Chrom gave a small laugh "no ones we established your not an enemy of Ylisse you're free to go" the white haired girl looked puzzled and said "Ylisse is that where I am" Fredericks snorted " you never heard of the haldon some one please pay this actress "Frederick, please " said Chrom "this is Ylisse it it ruled my Enmeryn the exalt now let introduces each other.

"I am Chrom but you already knew that and the delicate one is Lissa my sister , Lissa face turn red as with anger and says "Please excuse my brother he can be tick" and last but not least Frederick" the white haired smiled "Nice to meet you all my name is Robin she paused for a sec and continued "I guess that one mystery solved."

Robin said as they kept talking Lissa notice something and scream "Chrom the town on fire!" as she said this the group turned around and saw many burning build "By the gods we need to move guys!" Said Chrom "but what about her?" said Frederick "unless she is on fire as well it can wait lets move out you two" said Chrom.

Robin's point of view 

"But what about... me and they're gone" she sighed and thought this could be her chance to run but something was stopping her she did not know why but she wanted to help she then noticed she was armed and ran after them when she got there she saw many died bandits then she spotted Chrom he said Robin what are you doing here?

"I Am not sure myself but i am armed and ready to help. Chrom nodded "Alright lets do this when Robin saw Frederick fighting a mage she saw things like item weapon type speed his defense she saw the flow of battle and said "Chrom I Can see the flow of battle I don't know how or where i learned this but i think i study tactics" and her mind started coming up with a plan.

"Alright Chrom with me we will fight our way to the leader Frederick you protect Lissa." The knight nodded and went to her as he left two mages and a Myrmidon took his place Robin studied them and pulled out her tome Chrom say this and ask "you know magic? "I guess i do" I might just stand one space behind you ok" once he finished he crossed blade with the myrmidon he was easy stuck in the chest he see there comrade kill they came at me big mistake as i fired a thunder spell which hit one of the mages the other dodge and ready his sword and cut my tome in half and aimed for my heart before he could i pull out my sword and stabbed him in the neck after cleaning of the blood they went to the leader what they saw surprised them.

Danta's point of view 

"You will pay for what you did you bastard!" The leader of the bandits laughing "Are you going to stop me i like to see your try boy " I ran at the bandits leader with my iron sword and tried to strike him but he blocked with his axes, we stood there trying to force the other back I was still tired from my previous battles so I QuickTime side step him a slash at his arm and chest before he started to block again,after a while he got mad and said "You stinking Ylisse scum eat this"

he threw his age I smirk as I dodge "what you gonna to do now that you don't have a Axe? " to answer my question he pulls more out i sweat drop "Oh" i constantly kept dodging his axes only getting small cuts after after a while I'm starting to feel tired so i came up with a plan "Come on my grandma throws better than you" he looked at me with eyes of hates"Why you little" just said as he charged at me like a bull I used my sword to block but it ending up breaking last time I listen to a beautiful red head women who sold me this sword and said it was a "Master piece" with my blade shattered I watch as he raised the Axe over my head,

then i heard the sound of people approach it was a blue haired man and a white haired girl the white haired girls fire a thunder spell at the bandits leader catching him off guard while he was stunned the blue haired man ran up with his sword ready to strike i had the same idea and pick up the bandit axe we both cut him through the midsection as both piece of him feel i turned around and smiled "Thanks for the help this guy was a pain in the ass" the blue haired man spoke "Your lucky we made it in time or you would have been a goner,where you the one defending the village? I noded "I Was but if was not thanks to the villagers i would have been dead a long time ago " my eyes close in sadness "a lot of then died only if i was stronger i could have saved them",the blue haired man placed a hand on my shoulder "You did every thing you everything you could, i don't think village would want you to blame yourself" I look up to see the white haired girl ad blue haired man warmly smile at me.

"well now that this is over I should be out of here it's been fun" before i could turn around the blue haired man said "you fought to protect these people why?" I looked him in the eye "As long as I have the power i will not sit idly by while people die" he smiled and "How would you like to join the shepherds" I look at him than at the hand he offered

"You know what sure this could turn into something interesting " as i took his hand he gave me his name "I am Chrom and the is Robin" I looked over go the girl name Robin and Chrom continue and looked at both of us" Robin I would be happy if some of your tactical skill would join as well and said "I accept" Chrom smiled and said welcome to the shepherds

"Robin and... "Danta" I said "welcome to the Shepards Robin and Danta" now let's get healed up and move out it will be a long march to the capital you two so get stocked up on items, "About that Chrom I don't...kind of had money a red demon con me for all i'am worth "catch" next thing i know i had iron sword "thanks Robin hope this is durable" after giving it a few test swing i was ready, after we meat up with a blond girl and a knight who I found out where named Lissa and Frederick.

"Wow Robin sword tactics and magic your amazing" said Lissa who practically had stars in her eyes i took the time to speek up "What am chop liver " after a while of talking the village elder can"On behalf of the people of this village we would like to allow you to stay the night" before anyone could give a reponce Chrom said "Said no that won't be need where where just leaving "unfortunately Lissa place he order but stop "what do you mean Chrom it will get dark soon and the bugs will come out" "But remember Lissa camping character "Chrom said as we started to leave I could not help but thing this will turn into a grand adventure.

Next chapter 3 Unwelcome Change.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey every one Dragon slayer 41 hear to bring you another chapter of Fire Emblem Dante journey hope you in joy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC all right are to Nintendo**

Chapter 3 Unwelcome change

** Dante's person point of view**

''So Chrom how dose me helping to tend sheep have to do with saving people?'' Chrom laughs ''We don't really tend sheep it more of a name, You now what Danta I think I would be able to explain it better when we reach the capitol ok. ''Sure but I still want know' as me and Chrom Chatted I could hear Lissa talking to Robin, and notice Fredrick in the back of us watching Robin and me like a hawk. ''Fredrick really dose not trust us huh" Chrom looked back and see Fredrick staring at me and Robin,''Don't worry about it to much it is just Fredrick protective side I'am sure he will learn to trust you in time.'' As we kept walking down the road I just remember that I had not eating all day, I would have eating in SouthTown nut the stupid bandits chose that time to come and destroy it. Before I could say anything Lissa beat me to it.

''See Chrom I told you It was getting dark, and look all the bugs noisy disgusting bugs that crawl all over you and..Agh Won goph in mah mouph! Blech ptooety." Watching that I could not help but laugh '' Your face after that bug got in your mouth was priceless'' Lissa looked at me red with anger before she could saw something I heard Chrom.'' Aw come on Lissa hardship build character. You want to help me gather some fire wood?'' Tpht! Tpht! yeeeeeeuk I think I swallowed it.. I'll pass on finding firewood,thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for on day.''then Robin spoke''We should think about food I don't know about you guys but I am starving.''

''You and me both Robin''I said Chrom thought for a sec ''Maybe a little hunting is in order what do you guy say?'' '' I' am game Chrom what about the rest of you guys?'' Fredrick and Lissa gave an ok "Sure Chief but, what are we having? Robin ask. I looked at Chrom as he drew his sword "If i rember this area should have bear this time of year.'' ''Then milord Lady Lissa and i will set up camp'' Fredrick said Robin chimed in ''I will help as well I'am sure with Dante you have enough support." ''All right Chrom let's go find diner!'' I said as i ran into the forest, ''Wait Dante do you even know where your going?'' but his question fell on def ears as he ran after the white haired teen.

''Alright time to hunt'' I said as my mouth watered I set up a simply trap with some spare rope I had,' My plan is full proof stupid bear comes by stupid bears see fake animal and stupid bear get caught this plan is full ''Danta where are you? proof'... I thought. 'Shit forgot about Chrom have to warn him, oh look a bear... A Bear! have to warn Chrom before he step in my traped' I thought as I hoped down the tree.

**Chrom's point of view **

'Can't believe Dante rain into the forest by himself, the faster i find him the faster we can eat' I thought as i walked I heard some one scream my name ''What is that?'' but before I could figure it out I heard growling, when I turned around I say a giant black bear looking down at me ''Great just great'' I sad scarticley as I steped back I felt my foot caught in something ''What th'' before I could finish what I was saying I was hanging up side down with falchion on the ground. ''Hey Chrom are you.. he stoped when he say the bear in front of me ''Oh'' was all i heard a the bear charged at him lucky he rolled out the way but the bear was quick and it turned around and swatted him away and he hit a tree.

''Dante are you all right!?" he waved me off "I'll live.. should there be two bears?'' I sighed ''Danta throw me my sword so I can cut my self down.'' He nodes and drew his sword ''First let me get this bear of our backs'' he said, the bear was on the move it stood up on it's hind leges and began to swipe at Danta but lucky he was able to doge some of them only getting small cuts to the arm and legs. The bear was getting angry with the constant game of cat and mouse so with a mighty roar the beast charged, Dante being unlucky this time was hit full force in the stomught by the bear sending him slamming into a tree ''Hey Chrom I think that broke some ribs''he said.

The bear was getting ready to finish Dante off while he was still trying to stand ''Dante behind you!'' In the nick of time he doged and ran over to me and grab falchion and threw it up to me ''Chrom you should hurry up i don't know how long I could hold this bear of till it decide to eat me.'' ''Give me a sec'' as i said this i noticed Dante dogeing and slash at the beast legs trying to take it down but it was only making it angrier, ''Ok I'am free lets do this'' I said as I fell from the tree.

''Great timing Chrom lets do this'' we charged at the bear and it tryed to swipe at me but I blocked it with falchion and Dante deliverer a strong slash to the bears arm, while it rowared in pain I took the time to deal a heavy slash it's chest, Now in raged the bear took at mad swipe at me which manged to leave a gash on my arm before it could continue I heard Dante say ''Try this on for size'' as he Jamed his Iron sword Into the bears side. The Bear Howled in Pain and back hand Dante while it was distracted I took the time to jam falchion it to the bears heart, I watched as the bears eyes grew dim until it final collapsed. Dante walked over to me with a limp ''Great we found diner know lets get this think back to camp before any more show up'' he said as he started to lift up the bear and I got another part to carry.

**Third person point of view**

''I still don't under stand how a bear did this to the both of you'' said Robin ''This bear was not normal Robin it was smarter than the average bear'' Dante said ''You can ask Chrom, right Chrom..Chrom?''I looked over to see him stuffing his face with the bear we just killed I could not blame him after Lissa had healed our injarys the first thing Chrom did was throw the bear on the fire. ''You know what I'am to hungry to keep dealing with you'' Dante said as he grab his third helping of bear meat where Chrom was on his forth and Fredrick did not have any how odd and Lissa just did not eat because she said the bear meat smell like ''A dirty boot' and Robin was devouring her second helping.

After diners ever one said good night to on another and whent to sleep well every one expext one worried prince*Yawn* ''What's wrong big brother?'' Lissa asked ''Sorry, I did not mean to wake you but...something is amiss. ''Define something'' she questioned, ''I'am not sure but I think I will have a look around.'' ''Not alone you won't I'am coming to.'' Lissa stated ''Heh thanks Lissa'' Chrom said smiling warmly. The two contudetd there walking the forest till they came to a clearing.

''It sure it dark...And quite where did the birds go?''Lissa asked ''Something wrong here'' as soon as those word left Chrom Lips the ground had and earthquake begin''Aaah! Chrom!'' Lissa scream ''Gods what-Agh! what is this madness? Lissa stay close. Soon tree's started to fall ''Lissa run! I mean it run!'' as he said this he took his own advice and began to run as well, while they where runing a pice of land was slowly starting to rise into the air with it came red hot Lava that shoot fire balls all a cross the forest slowly the forest started to catch on fire. Chrom and Lissa quickly doged trees and fire balls trying to find a way to escape, There first path was blocked so Chrom motion for Lissa ''Quickly this way!'' he called.

As the two quickly ran down another path way dogeing more fire balls and falling trees, Soon the two made it a safe enough distance to caught a breath Lissa notice something in the sky "Chrom look!" Chrom turned around and the only way to describe it is a giant eye ball in the sky. Out of it came some weird monster with Glowing red eyes they stood there looking at Chrom until one of them made and inhuman scream and ran at Chrom with and Ax, Chrom easily side step it and then delivers a slash through it midsection, What Chrom exacted was to hear about to hit the ground but instead he saw the creature head turn all the way around before screaming in his face and delivering a counter strike.

Luckily Chrom was able to block before he almost lost his head after pushing the creature back he jumped up and drove his sword through it heart and it faded to purple clouds. While taking a moment to catch his breath he heard Lissa scream ''Lissa!'' chrom said as he ran to save her, unnoticed to anyone a mask figure jumped out the portal and stared to run toward Lissa as well Luckily the masked figure beat Chrom to her and blocked the attack. Lissa looked up to see the person that had saved her life ''H-Help'' the masked stranger said struggling to hold back the attack.

''Right!'' Chrom said as he charged at the Creature to deliver and attack, the creature saw Chrom and turned around but in doing so left itself wide open for the masked stranger to attack along side Chrom to deliver a clean slash to it midsection destroying it. After a brief since Chrom turned to the masked stranger ''Quite an entrance,whats your name?'' The stranger remained silent before Chrom could as again there was another earthquake, Chrm turned around to cheeck if Lissa was ok when he had turned back around to check the masked stranger he was gone. before he could think on it more he heard Lissa ''Chrom here come more of those weird thing!'' ''Dammit Lissa get behind me quickly!''

**Robin's point of view**

I woke up to the smell of something burning ''Chrom put that fire out before the forest catch on fire'' no respone ''Chrom?'' I got up to a weird site I saw Frederick holding Dante anganist a tree with his sliver lance at the ready. ''What have you done with milord and milady'' I heard him as sternly ''Frederick sternly ''Dammit Fred I don't know I woke up the same time as you remember?, ''How do I know you did not kill them in there sleep drag them in the woods then blame the bandits?'' ''Fred are you scerouys.?'' ''Both of you enouch'' I said a bit angrily ''Fredrick if he did what you are blaming him for what type of thief would kill them then return to the scene of the crime and go to sleep?'' He was slince and put Dante '' I apology for my actions'' Dante waves him of ''Good know that is settle lets go find Chrom.''

The deeper we went into the forest the hotter it became ''By the gods is the whole forest on fire'' Fredrick asked before any any one could response we heard Lissa scream, '' Miladys in trouble don't worry'' He said as he charged on his horse leaving me and Dante behind,'' I really hate him some times'' Dante said and I could not help but node. As we finally Caught up it was a truly weird site Chrom was alone in a fortress fighting off some weird red eyed monsters,Fredicks was protecting Lissa and a man with blue hair and bow was partner with a red head on horse. ''Dante Chrom needs some help can you handle yourself while I am gone?'' He took out your is sword "Yeah don't worry about me you go help Chrom'' he said as he slashed a monster across the chest. I took out my tome and started ruining twords Chrom, I fired a few thunder spell at some f the monster that had come to close when I reached Chrom he was out side the fort fight to monsters. Luckly for him they where not that skilled when I got to him I asked ''Are monster like this common in these parts?'' He shock hiss head ''No we can discus this latter' he said as more monster had approach we got back to back ''You take the two on the right I take the two on the left'' I said Chrom nodes and we charged.

The first monster had a sword and I redyed my tome as it came close to me i doged, and quickly fired a shot into it's head making it explode 'That was easy' then I turned to the next one it held and bow and arrow 'This might be a bit tricky' every time i tried to close in on the archer he doged then fired and arrow at me. 'Dm this is geting me no where wait i got it' I look over to Chrom who finish off his monster ''Chrom attack the Archer'' he smiled and charged at it while it was distracted I pulled my sword, me and Chrom stuck it at the same time and it turn into smoke. ''Ok know that over lets go find the leader'' Chrom said we looked around for we spotted it fighting... Dante? and some masked person, they fought together pretty well.

After the leader was beating we all gather and Chrom talked to the masked stranger ''Thanks for your help and for saving my sister my name is Chrom, might i ask yours?''he response '' You may call Marth'' ''Like the hero king of old well you do fight like him'' Chrom said ''I'm not here to talk about me,the world teeter at the brik of a horrible calamity what you saw tonight was a prelude you have been warned.'' he then walks off ''What do you mean'' Lissa asked but it was to late ''Not much for conversation is he'' I said ''It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again. But for know we should make It to the capital as he said this we started moving but I notice Date looking back to where Marth left ''You ok?'' he snapped out of his daze ''yeah just something on my mind'' I looked at him worried but he just smiles ''Come on we should catch up'' he said as he runs a head I start to chase after him.

Next chapter 4 Shepherds


End file.
